FIRE EMBLEM Blazing Swords :
by the12thprototype
Summary: Enter the continent of Elibe and follow the story of Lyn, as she uncover the facts about herself along with her comrades.
1. Prologue

**Dear, FE lovers...**

This Fire Emblem Fanfic i made is just for fun... i copied their real conversation on the game and added some details...

i'm just a newbie at writing stories so tell me (nicely) if what i just did is plagiarism... Thanks :)

...and there may be corrections in my grammar, English is not my first language (-_-)v ... Ok... game time. *goes back to get the DS*fire emblem awakening

~the12thprototype

* * *

**FE Prologue: A Girl From the Plains**

"_huff...huff... Such scorching heat... Is...is there anyone..._" looks like it won't be long until Dahlia would pass out of exhaustion. It has been weeks since she last visited a village. "...Pherae... _huff.._where...? I'm-i'm lost... That old man... I was pretty sure...that i...asked for the right direction..." Back at the last village that she visited, she met an old man whom the villagers said know very much at travelling. She asked where Pherae is, but the old man just looked and smiled at her. Then he pointed at the direction where Dahlia is right now. She trusted him and then left. But as each day pass, she doesn't notice her strength deteriorating for it seems like days since she ate her last supply of food. She really had no energy left to travel any farther.

Dahlia fell on her knees, tried to stand up but willpower alone would not suffice. She can barely keep her feet up until she totally fell on the ground. Her mind was becoming void, and her consciousness was starting to fade.

But before her sight faded, she saw a figure of a girl running towards her.

"Hey..." a girl's voice said. "Awake already?"

Dahlia just felt she was resting comfortably on a soft cushion. She tried to get up when she realized she was inside someone's house. But the girl stopped her.

"Wait, you should not force yourself to move" the girl said.

Her sight was still blurred at that moment but she knew it was the same figure that came running towards her before she passed out. When Dahlia regained her clear sight, her clothes look more like she lives in a tribe because of the patterns on her clothes. Her long blue hair was tied up. Looking at her eyes, it was fierce that can feed off adversary, strong at heart and it seemed like she came from a noble house.

"I found you lying unconscious on the woods. My name is Lyn, daughter of the chief of the Lorcan tribe from the Sacaean plains. You must be a traveller. What's your name?" she asked.

"I-I'm Dahlia, and yes, i'm also a traveler... Born at the seventh moon." she answered with her voice still shaking.

"Dahlia... What an odd sounding name. But pay me no mind, it is a good name. You don't seem to be of Sacae" Dahlia just nodded.

"Your travelling must be fun. Say Miss Dahlia, what brings you here in Sacae and where did you come from?"

Dahlia was very surprised to see a person so cheerful to a total stranger like her. Happiness was seen in Lyn's eyes as if it has years been since she last managed a smile. Dahlia never noticed that she fell silent on the thought.

"Oh...uh, did i say something wrong? It's alright if you don't tell me of your origins. I know you have your reasons. It's just that i've been lonely for a while now. And it's been long ago since i talked to someone" she said with a glow of sadness in her eyes.

"No-no-no.. Wait. I didn't mean it that way..."

"I'm the last of the Lorcan tribe. Bandits came and killed every single person, women and children alike were shown no mercy. My father died protecting the village. There were few who survived but fled the village because there was nothing left here. Just because they were old-fashioned and they won't obey me as the leader of our tribe. They think that I can't be a leader of our tribe because i was a girl. And then, our people were scattered. But i decided to stay here in my land..." There was nothing but sadness and grief in her expression. When Lyn turned away and lowered her head, Dahlia saw she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry about what happened..." Lyn faced her again and managed to stop her tears.

"No, it's alright now. There's no sense in grieving. I have to be strong for my father. I won't give in to sorrow now. Besides, things can never be undone by my grief..." Dahlia thought that nothing could describe the soadness she had seen with her eyes. Still, beneath those sadness is a strong willpower.

But then, they heard something happening outside. They can hear footsteps and conversation of men.

Lyn peeked at the window to see what's happening, then she overheard men talking...

"There's nothing left here. Looks like someone came here before us" one man said.

"Bah, what a waste. We just can't go on and scavenge here."

Lyn hurried back to tell Dahlia of her discovery. She was furious at that time. "Dahlia! There are bandits outside. They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them! I think there's only three of them. I'll take them all out"

"Wait! Milady Lyn! You can't do it alone!"

"I'll be alright. Just stay here and keep safe. Those bandits need to be taught some lesson. They shouldn't have entered Lorca!" Lyn said while getting her sword and preparing herself for battle. She was about to go outside when Dahlia called her.

"Wait, i think i can be of some help. I can guide you to battle. I forgot to tell you that I'm also a novice strategist."

"I see... A tactician by trade, huh? But, are you sure you can do it? You still need to rest."

"I've had enough strength for thinking. Besides, this is my only way to repay my debt. You saved my life, am i right?" she answered.

"Really? Alright! Then let's go-" suddenly, Dahlia grabbed her arm. "What is it?"

"Wait, don't go out carelessly. We should avoid gaining attention. Alright? Look at them, they're occupied in whatever they're doing and they're far away from each other. That's a good opportunity to take them out quietly. But still, we can't be so sure how long we can lay low before they blow our cover. I'll guide you..."

"Ah, oh i see. Good thinking Dahlia. Just what i had expected of a tactician. What could have i done without you?"

"As a tactician, i should lessen the negative odds and turn things into our favor. Let's go."

"Ok" Lyn agreed as they went outside quietly. When they came on a big tree, Dahlia gave her orders. "Milady Lyn, take out the first one in the west. Climb this tree, jump on him and kill him. Then hide again as fast as you could. A little disturbance could drag him in your position. The sound of a broken twig will be enough. After that, don't expect that we can hide ourselves for long. As for me, I'll keep myself safe." Lyn trusted her command and broke a nearby branch. Just like Dahlia said, the bandit came near them and having the advantageous position, Lyn jumped to kill him but the thud of the bandit's body when it fell down was a great disturbance for the other bandit to notice.

"Hey! Who's there?" the man shouted as he went closer to the to where Lyn is. She hid before the bandit could see her.

Dahlia then gave her next instruction. "Milady Lyn, hiding is useless now but stay here still, let the fool come near so the last bandit will take sometime before he reaches us. After that, just then the odds are now fair. One on one. Can you do it?"

"Yes, i can. I must. A woman of Sacae fears nothing."

That time, the bandit was on their position and attacked Lyn. Lyn almost dodged the attack but a small wound was inflicted on her shoulder. Fortunately, the bandit's weapon struck the tree and the weapon was stuck on it. While he was busy removing it, Lyn took the opportunity of attacking him.

"Milady! NOW!"

"HYAAH!" The bandit fell dead on the ground. Dahlia rushed beside her."Milady, are you alright? You are wounded. We should tend to it quickly."

"No, it's alright. I can still-"

"No, it's not alright, we still have time to mend it. When i was looking at the remaining bandit, he look stronger than them. Let me tend to your wound, please". Without waiting for Lyn's approval, she tore a part of her scarf and poured some medicine on it then tied it on Lyn's shoulder. "That should do. Our cover is blown so hiding is of no use to us anymore. He's here. You can move at your own discretion now that the odds are fair. Please... Be careful."

Lyn smiled at her. "It all comes down on one shot. Trust me. But...if... If ever i didn't make it, please take this sword and flee."

"Come out now, you little pest, or I'll burn this place up..." the bandit said with sarcasm on his tone. "Please... Don't be reckless... Come back, alright?" Lyn just nodded and showed herself to the enemy.

"Face me, you bunch of scumbags..."

"What is this? A girl took out my men? I knew it, they were useless, feeble minded men" he said.

"Enough talk. Let's settle this. Draw your weapon! You've come the wrong place to do your dirty work" she said drawing her sword from the sheath.

"A battle, eh? Fierce enough for a Sacaen woman" he said when he held his ax. "Now then, beware, for i'll show you no mercy!"

Seeing the battle from afar, Dahlia was still tinkering on her mind. "These people... They're the most predictable ones. It's all up to the Milady's skill..." she thought. When Dahlia turned to see the battle, she thought of another thing.

"A sword against an ax, Milady Lyn got the upper hand for an ax wielder is slow. May the smile of the fortune goddess shine on Milady..." The one-hit battle had begun. The bandit strikes first but using the blade's handle, Lyn stood low to hit the bandit's arm which caused him to lose his grip on the ax. Everything happened in a flash then she thrusted her blade straight on the bandit's heart.

"How-how can-...strong...easily...beaten..." were the man's last words.

"Bandits like you should never ever step on this land again..." Lyn said. After that, she sat in disbelief that she had taken out three men alone for the first time without taking serious injuries.

"Dahlia..." she smiled on the thought.

Given the situation, Lyn won against the bandit. Dahlia rushed to her and embraced her.

"I knew it! I knew you were gonna win! You silly, making me worry... You were really great...milady."

"Sorry for making you worry, my wound perfectly healed and that was thanks to you. I couldn't have done it without you and your strategy" she said.

Dahlia offered her hand, "No, my strategy was also about the capability of the warrior. And i believed that you will win. Stand up now, milady, a strong woman like you should not remain on the ground" she said. She grabbed her hand but didn't stood up yet. Instead, she smiled and said, "Let's go home..."

When she was about to pull Dahlia's hands, strangely, she lost her balance. Until it came to her that Dahlia fainted but Lyn caught her before she fell. "Her rest is still not enough, and thinking must have taken a toll on her. Don't worry, you can rest at ease now" Lyn carried her as a smile was seen on Dahlia's face.

"Let's go home" Lyn whispered to her.

The smell of soup, the crisp ambience of a morning and a greeting awakened Dahlia.

"Good morning Dahlia! Say, the battle the past day must have taken its toll on you. I can't do anything but watch you sleep and wait for you to wake up for two days."

Two days. She had never done sleeping that long. Dahlia realized this was all true when she tried speaking but only a weak squeak comes out, for her full strength haven't been regained yet.

"Here, eat. You haven't ate for days too" Lyn said as she served her a cup of soup. Dahlia managed to hold a spoon but she was still shaking. Seeing this, Lyn got the spoon on her hands and helped her eat. When the warm soup went to her throat, it felt like a great hindrance on her vocal cord was washed away. Then she tried speaking.

"Milady-Lyn-" it was like a sound of a frail old woman.

"What is it? Don't push yourself too much."

She tried to clear her throat once again. "_eherm..._ Excuse me..." now it sounds a lot better. "Milady Lyn, thank you for your kindness... I'm so much in debt to you. How can i ever repay you?"

"No, you're wrong. I'm the one who's in debt here. The battle the past day had made things clear for me. I see that you know the ways of war. I had thought this over many times and i decided to go with your travel. I want to be stronger. Please let me join you."

"If that's what your heart wants you to do, of course, i will. But, that makes you leaving the land of your father... Or at least, you could say something about your..." Dahlia just realized that she almost blurted it out without even thinking.

"My mother, isn't it? That is, she died six months ago. My mother's name was Madelyn, and she died with my father, at the filthy hands of a bandit. But still, she said that she lived happily with us and that alone reduces my sorrow when she died. Her last words...sounded like that. "

"Uh, i'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring back memories... I'm really sorry... Milady Lyn." Just then Lyn's face brightened.

"Hey, what's with that calling me "Milady Lyn"? You should just call me Lyn. Besides, though you're a bit younger that doesn't mean i should be an old lady."

"I'll try to get used to it. Mila- Lyn."

"Haha... Now then, after you get enough rest for another journey, we'll leave the plains of Sacae. You will be my witful strategist and i will be your peerless warrior! I'm looking forward to it!" D

ahlia suddenly remembered something. Then she looked at the sky while smiling at a thought. "That old man... He did say the right direction after all..."

Lyn and Dahlia shook hands as a sign of a strong alliance that will never be broken.

The next day came, and it was the time Lyn departs away her homeland.

"I promise, father, and all the people of my tribe, i will become stronger" she vowed. Dahlia silently watched as Lyn bids farewell. Lyn stood up and turned around, "We shall go to the shopping district of Sacae. There we'll stock up for our journey. Let's go, Dahlia."

And that day, along with a friend, the girl of the plains had left her home with a promise in her heart that she'll come back again when the right time comes.

The apprentice tactician Dahlia and the young sword fighter Lyn. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**HEY HO. IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!**

Actually, this was already a remake since the phone that I had been using to update my documents was stolen from me and !)(&amp;$(^*^$( .

Yeah. Maybe you thought I'm dead or whatever. SO anyway, her's chapter 1 for you :D (although I think that the one I made previously was better. TT-TT)

_**DISCLAIMER! I love fire emblem and I love making a fanfic out of it  
**_

and ciao! wait for my updates ^_^ *goes back on searching for emulator for Monshou no Nazo*

* * *

"Dahlia! Over here!" Lyn was very excited that day and Dahlia can't keep up with her energy.

"Lyn... Can't we...rest for... a...while?" Dahlia said panting. "You've been running around since we left the plains..."

But it seems like she's being ignored.

"It's so lively in here! Now Dahlia, this is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase our supplies for our journey-"

"Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" a man shouted from behind, and it seems like it was Lyn he mentioned. Or at least that's what her intuition tells her.

"Hm? Who's that?" Dahlia asked. Lyn turned around to see who they were.

"They're knights from a foreign country. Come on, Dahlia, we've no time for these people. They seem to be heading for us but let's just ignore them, shall we?"

"Uh-yeah..." Then Lyn continued buying supplies ignoring the knights.

"Milady! Wait! Oh fair and beauteous one!" the knight was still a young man, that explains enough his behavior. The knight then stopped at the store where Lyn and Dahlia was buying. "It would be such an honor if you tell me your name, or better yet your company?"

"Where are you from Sir Knight that speaks freely to a stranger?" Lyn felt like her temper was being tested by this man.

"Lyn, i don't like the tone of his voice..." Dahlia whispered.

"I know," she answered.

"Ha! I almost thought you'd never care about that. I am from Lycia, i hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" the knight said.

"What the heck is wrong with this guy?" Dahlia thought.

Lyn was feeling agitated now. "Shouldn't be that "home to callow oafs with loose tongues"?"

"Woah... You're lovelier when cruel."

"Lyn, i think we should get going. Looks like we have enough for a month."

"Yes, Dahlia, and I've nothing more to say."

"Wait! Please!"

Just then the two totally ignored him.

"Sain! Hold your tongue! You should control your behavior! You're giving Lycian knights such disgrace!"

"Aww, no fun Kent. Why do you always have to be so serious?"

"If your manner were more serious, then I'd talk to you in a different way! We still have a mission to complete and you must remember that, Sain."

"I know that. But how could i remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous to not appreciate her."

"Alright, whatever Sire Courteous."

Meanwhile, on the road to leave Bulgar, Lyn realized they were going the roundabout way, although there's a shorter route. Maybe she's just irritated to see that knight. She wanted to keep her pace that way but not until...

"Lyn, aren't we going the long way?" Dahlia asked her.

"The knights' horses are blocking the road."

"Well, we can just ask them to clear out the road, right? Then we don't have to go around the long way..." It was Dahlia's first time to see Lyn so irritated on a person. Just then she decided to do what Dahlia said and went to the knights' direction.

"Excuse me, you're in the way. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..."

"Oh, of course. My apologies, milady..." Kent answered.

Lyn's expression to Kent lightened. "Thank you. You, at least seem honorable. Unlike other knights..." she seem to glare at Sain. But she doesn't know that Kent was looking at her, from head to toe.

"Hm? Pardon me, but... I think we've met before" he said.

"I beg your pardon?"

All was well, but not until Sain interfered in their conversation.

"Hey, Kent! No fair! I saw her first!"

"Is that what his question meant?" Dahlia asked, confused.

"What-? No! I...I uh..." Kent's mind went haywire because of Sain. But Lyn need not any explanation. An ill-tempered person she is.

"Tsk! It seems that there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go Dahlia! I'm out of patience!" Lyn said, agitated.

"Wait! Please! It's not like that!" But it looks like the two lass totally ignored them, and ran fast as they could to get away from the knights. Kent felt nothing but get irritated to his companion. "SAIN! YOU LOUT! That's not what i meant!"

"Huh? Not like fishing her? I thought you were..."

"I am NOT you! Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be..."

"Be what? Wait! She's our mission? You gotta be kidding me! Wait!" Kent hurriedly mounted his horse and went ahead of Sain.

"You should see things from my point of view, Sain, or you'll never be appreciated by General Wallace!" Kent shouted from afar. "*what a dummy..." he thought.

"*huff... *huff... I think we lost them. Maybe we should stop running" Dahlia suggested.

"I think so, too."

"Lyn, the other knight, there's something i noticed about him. I don't think he meant badly."

"His companion, they seem like they're always together then that means they also have the same way of thinking" Lyn answered.

"Well, whatever you say" Dahlia just said that to pacify Lyn's sentiments. She doesn't want to end up arguing with her.

Just then, Lyn noticed something. "Dahlia, I've a feeling like we've been watched and pursued."

"Are those the Lycian knights?"

Lyn touched the ground and felt disturbances. "No Dahlia... These men, unlike those Lycian knights, they're out for blood! Run, Dahlia!"

""Run", you say? That's impossible, missy" a man's voice said. Just then Lyn noticed an edge of a sword was pointing at Dahlia's throat.

"Dahlia! Who are you and what do you want?"

"Our identity is not important. Maybe you should ask yourself who you really are?" the man answered.

"Tsk. I don't even know what you're talking about-" suddenly, a javelin was thrown from afar, striking the man that holds Dahlia down.

"Hey cowards! Real men never gangs up on two girls!" a familiar voice shouted.

"That voice, Sir Knight!" Dahlia shouted. The horses were on full speed ahead them, then Kent grabbed Lyn, and Sain grabbed Dahlia. It all happened in a flash that the mercenaries never noticed what happened.

"Hi, Milady" Sain smiled.

"It would be nice if you'll let me mount your horse properly" Dahlia said, complaining on her position.

"Oh... Sure. Sorry for grabbing you so...brusquely."

"Milady, are you alright?" Kent asked.

"Yes. You could put me down now. Thank you"

"Knights? This was not told to us! Anyway, they're all kids, this should not take long. You can do whatever you want on the other three but deliver the Sacaean girl to me!"

"What do they want from me? Tch, i can't take them all on" Lyn said.

"We can help you, Milady" Kent suggested.

"Oh yeah! I've been itching for a fight!" Sain said.

"That would be nice. But, we don't have a strategist to guide us. How can we fight properly?" Kent asked.

"That's not a problem. Dahlia is one brilliant strategist" Lyn answered.

"This girl on my back? Really? Well then, order me as you please, but don't get us killed alright?"

"If you dare question my abilities, please let me show you firsthand" Dahlia continued. "Sir Knight, how many enemies are there?"

"There are nine" Kent answered.

"We can pull this off. We can use the sun as our shield. And almost all of them are ax wielders, a sword will be advantageous" as soon as Dahlia finished giving her instruction, they charged through the men. Each of them were instructed to go on a higher ground make the enemy face the sun so that they could not see them directly, even from a person that wields a hand ax. But as for Sain, as he charged to the enemy, he took an injury from an ax because he was using an Iron lance, which may break and become ineffective against an ax.

"Sain! Watch out!" Dahlia shouted.

"What the-!" Sain managed to kill the enemy. Well, barely. He was injured from the attack.

"Sain! Are you alright?" Dahlia asked. "Here, I should mend your wound. Do you have any vulneraries around?"

"Uh-huh... Let's see... I knew i'd put something in here..."

Just then Lyn and Kent went to Sain.

"Sain, you're such a trouble maker! Were you even listening to Dahlia's orders?" Kent scolded. "Why'd you use your lance?"

"You know, Kent, a knight looks mightier in it! Ow-!" Dahlia couldn't take Sain's immaturity no more that she hit him in the head.

"Pardon me, for what i did. My strategist side said that i need to knock some sense in you. I apologize for hitting you, Sir knight."

"Don't worry, I don't object, Dahlia" Kent said then he turned to Sain. "Here Sain, take this sword, and don't try to be so valiant. Wise actions is enough"

"Um... Okay. Pardon me for my actions. I'll be careful next time" Sain apologized.

"Sain, by that look of yours, you seem to be out of healing item. Here, i got an extra" Lyn offered.

"How can i decline on the offer of milady?"

"Sain... This is hardly the time. We should be quick" Dahlia said.

Just as Lyn gave him the vulnerary, Dahlia tended to his wounds right away. They've brought down four of the enemy already, and displayed their valor in battle. That enough instilled fear in the enemy's hearts.

"Grrr... You useless creatures! There are only three of them! Why can't you bring them down? Charge at them!" their leader said.

"Here they come... Again" Lyn said. "They just don't learn their lesson."

With their strength and tactics, Lyn and her company managed to bring down another three.

"All that's left is their leader. We should try making him spill out some story behind this ruckus" Kent suggested.

"I'll go" Lyn said. "It's me that they needed."

"Lyn, we'll be just behind you" Sain said. "If ever he dares hurt you, we won't hesitate to kill the man."

"Alright, but i think i can handle this on my own."

Lyn said as she walked closer to the enemy.

"Tch. There was supposed to be a lone girl. We were never informed of this" the man murmured. "Bah, whatever then. You're tough for a kid. Resist no more, and come with me peacefully."

"What is it that you want from me? Don't try to answer me nonsense, or you'll regret it."

"How about i answer you with my ax? Will you accept it?"

"Unfortunately, that too is unaccepted."

"Whatever you say, Lady Lyndis. But unfortunately, i won't tell you anything!" The man then charged at Lyn, but she evaded the attack and countered it with an offense. She struck the man's chest, leaving him lifeless.

"That's unfortunate. You leave me no choice" she said to the unconscious body.

Dahlia and the knights went closer to her.

"Lyn, did he say anything important?"

"No, not a thing" Lyn answered as she sadly shook her head. Then she turned to the knights of Lycia. "As for these knights, it's time for you to reveal your identities. You were going to share your story with me?"

"We have ventured in Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone" Kent started.

"Lycia, that's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" Lyn confirmed.

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago"

"Madelyn?"

"Our lord, the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually the Marquess simply declared that he had no daughter" Kent said.

"That's cruel... Giving up on someone you dear" Dahlia said.

"And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It is said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily in the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the Marquess' wife, who passed away at an early age" Sain said.

"Lyndis?" Lyn's face became a bit sad when she asked that question. Looks like she knows where the story of these knights are going. But still, she doesn't know anything so she just listened.

"That she have this name thawed the marquess' heart. Now his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter. We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar" Sain added.

"But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains... I ... I knew it immediately. You are Lady Lyndis" Kent said as if he was very certain of it. No signs of doubt could be seen in his eyes.

"Why would you think that..."

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable" Kent added.

"What? Did you know my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say that i never met her directly but... I saw her portraits in castle Caelin"

"To the rest of my tribe i was always Lyn. But when i was with my parents, when it was just the three of us, i was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world and now i have a grandfather... Lyndis, i never thought i would hear that name again."

All of them stood quiet for a second until Lyn remembered something.

"The bandit! He called me Lyndis"

"How could he have-" Kent was surprised to hear that someone else knows of her identity. Confused, Lyn ran to a nearby tree and sat, thinking deeply. Dahlia followed her and told the knights to stay on their post.

"This is too much of a mess for her..." she said.

"There you are"

"Dahlia... I'm sorry. This changes everything. What am i gonna do? What will you do Dahlia?"

"That is, you need to decide if you're going with the knights. I guess there's no harm in it. And nothing's bad in meeting with a relative, right? Especially when you feel like you are the last of your clan. Well, as for me, i will go with you wherever you go" Dahlia said smiling.

"I think you're right. Thank you, Dahlia. My grandfather... I'm bound to meet him. I must" she said as she stood up clenching her fist. Dahlia was fascinated at a scene when a person finds his courage and stands up. That's what she's seeing right now.

"Let's go and meet those knights" Lyn said.

"I think your skills are improving now, Lyn. Your training must have gained you great knowledge at swordplay" Dahlia said.

"Don't praise me too much, Dahlia. I couldn't have done it without you."

"East..." Dahlia whispered as if she felt something about that direction.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey there folks!

I don't have anything to say anyway... _ haha Just enjoy reading the story and I hope you'll like it. :D I'm still not good t writing so criticisms would be appreciated. :D

I just love Fire Emblem.. ^_^

* * *

A priest was sitting idly in front of an altar, praying. He had been sensing a danger that comes, but he would stand firm, guarding the Mani Katti, a sacred blade of Sacae. It was not long until he heard footsteps towards him.

"Old man, if you value your life enough, shut your mouth and give me the blade". Might sound fool enough for a commoner, but this one seem confident about his abilities.  
"Miserable creatures! I would not hand the sword of Mani Katti to a bandit!"  
"Come on, old man. Speak nicely to others. You're a priest, right? Is that what you teach to your followers? Speak ill of your friends? Besides, what good's a sword if you don't use it?"  
"Ha! Such words! Use the Mani Katti? Sacrilege! You could not touch it, let alone use it. I've put my spells in the blade against creatures like you!" the priest said, still standing firm with his staff.  
"Sacrilege? I'm Glass, the greatest swordfighter! Even the gods fear my name! The Mani Katti is just the right sword for me! Clear out the way, old man. I'm well prepared for your spells, then the sword is mine!" the bandit said, shoving the priest brusquely. The bandit came close to the sword, touching its delicate engravings. He drew it from its sheath, but it won't come out, no matter how hard he try.  
"Old man! What have you done? Why can't i draw the sword?"  
"Hah! The spirits have judged you! You have been found wanting so they won't let you use the sword!" the priest laughed.  
"Spirits... I loathe those entities! Now then old man, how do you think should i appease my anger? Ah, i know, maybe i should lock you in a chamber until you'll be desperately crying for help but no one will hear you? Yes, that will do"  
"Urgh! Let me go you scoundrel!"  
But behind the altar's pillars, a lady was hiding and watched everything that happened.  
"The priest is in danger... But i can't do this... I'll get some help..." she said.

* * *

"What a beautiful day it is!" Sain said. "Ah, traveling along with beautiful ladies..." he said under his breath.  
"Sir Sain, are you saying something?" Dahlia, who was at that time riding with Sain heard him.  
"I'm hoping this journey would go on smoothly like this" Kent said.  
"Not to burst some bad omen but, i think it won't... With all that's happening that concerns Lyn..." Dahlia said.  
"Well that might be true. All we should do now is stay on guard and deliver you to Caelin unscathed"  
Lyndis was just there, thinking.  
"Dahlia, hold a moment and allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey" Lyn said.  
"Oh! How quaint!" Sain said. "Just as i expected of a Sacaean woman. That should give us some assurance of traveling safely".  
"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed" Kent said.  
"Well as some people say, old habits die hard. And spirits can surely guide us" Dahlia added. But then, a lady approached them, running. Seems like she just escaped from danger.  
"I beg your pardon, milady... Are you headed east to the altar?" the lady said as she catch her breath.  
"Yes, we are indeed" Lyndis answered.  
"Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"  
"The Mani Katti... They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!" Lyndis said.  
"You look like a virtuous group. Please help him!"  
"Lyndis, what are you planning?" Sain asked.  
"Well then, it's obvious Sir Sain. Lyn, if you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare" Dahlia said.  
"You're right... Say Dahlia, there are some homes to the south of us. Perhaps we should go there and question the residents."  
"Right. We should scatter and gather some information. Lyn, you take the west part, Sir Kent, you'll take south. Sir Sain and I shall take east. We'll meet again here after half an hour" Dahlia said.  
They parted ways as soon as their tasks were divided.  
Kent fulfilled his part as some residents gave him supplies in exchange for the priest's safety. He refused for the generosity, but looks like the people of Sacae would not take back things that are given.

* * *

At Lyndis's post, she came into what looks like an abandoned house, with only papers as its inhabitant. "Seems like a former place of a spy" she thought. She was about to leave but she suddenly caught a glimpse on a paper. It caught her attention when she realized it was a daily report around Elibe. She scanned through the pages and she was surprised and frantic when she read one of the article. "Marquess Caelin's health is rapidly deteriorating. According to his physicians and healers, it is due his emotional stress..." she cannot read any more of the news and tossed the paper. "Hold on, grandfa-" Just then the door creaked open and a person was standing there, looking at her.  
"What are you doing here?" the man asked.  
"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. Are you a Caelin spy?" she asked.  
"Would a spy reveal himself? If it was me, i won't" the man answered.  
"Whatever. I apologize in crashing into your house. I'm leaving now" she said as she walked past the man.  
"Marquess Caelin..."  
Lyndis stopped and turned around when she heard the man talked. Looks like he knew what she saw.  
"Marquess Caelin's life is in grave danger right now. There's not much time, Milady. According to my colleagues, it is said that he was being poisoned by someone inside the castle. One who thirsts for power".  
"Tell me your name and reveal your intentions why you're telling me this and how reliable that information is?" she asked.  
"Who am i is not important. It is just that i see purity and determination in your eyes. Run now, Milady, and save the Marquess' life. Hurry!"  
Uncertain of what she heard, she pressed on forward.

Sain and Dahlia came into a house with a lone lady. She seemed like a pupil of some religious sect. Well, she's beautiful, too. Sain hurried after he helped Dahlia unmount from the horse.  
"Milady, what are you doing here all alone?"  
The lady was startled by his presence. "Who... Who are you? Have you come to lock me in a chamber too?" The lady was very scared that time but calmed down when she saw Dahlia.  
"I apologize for his insolence. We're travelers and we're here to ask something about the sacred sword on the altar..."  
"Ah, i see virtue in your eyes..." they didn't notice that the lady had a companion. "Sister, please make some tea for our guests then you can carry on with your study. I'll deal with these two."  
"We appreciate your hospitality, especially that this lady will be the one to serve us. Maybe i should help with-"  
"I apologize for the trouble but we won't be here long. Please don't bother serving us" Dahlia said as she glared at Sain. Then she turned back to the older sister. "I take it that you'll say something about the Mani Katti"  
"Man... She's more serious than Kent..." Sain whispered.  
"Please behave yourself, Sir Sain" Dahlia said as if she heard him talk.  
"Ahaha... "Sir" you call him? I presume he is a knight. Quite immature for a knight, he is. But, even a person like him can use the Mani Katti if the spirits see him worthy enough"  
"It sounds like it has been searching for its rightful owner..."  
"Correct. No one has been able to pull it out of its sheath because of the priest's spell and the spirits guarding it."  
"Sounds legendary...and interesting" Sain said.  
"Also, i've heard rumors that the blade has a twin. But no one, even the priest had seen it"  
"A twin?"  
"It is called Sol Katti," the pupil said. "Its history dates back 800 years ago, on the battle of the Scouring. It was like that the blade was once history, history became legend, legend became myth, then myth became rumors" she said.  
"If you, Sir Knight will be mature enough, maybe the spirits will let you use the sword"  
"Hah! I may not look like it, but i can be worthy enough in no time! Haha- Ow!" he exclaimed when Dahlia pinched his ear.  
"Thank you for the information. We must go now to meet our allies. Sir Sain, let's go"  
"Goodbye, ladies! Ow!"  
When they were away from the vicinity of the ladies, Dahlia spoke to Sain.  
"Sir Sain... I apologize for hitting you always though i'm just a nobody and i've no authority to do that to a knight..."  
"Huh? Oh that? Ah, don't worry about that. As long as it doesn't hurt like Kent, it's alright"  
"Aren't you mad at me, even a bit?"  
"When it's a lady that lectures me, it's alright"  
"Uh... Okay. I'm relieved to hear that. But i'll tell you something about what you said earlier... To be a bearer of a sacred sword..."  
"What about that?"  
"Its not an easy task. You know, maybe the spirits will see you fit if you changed your love for women"  
"You're making me laugh Dahlia. The sword is theirs. I keep my attitude... Or is it that you-"  
"Dahlia! Sain! Over here!" Kent shouted from afar.

They shared all the intel they got from the villagers. And they were shocked to hear Lyndis's intel about the Marquess.  
"I hope that those are only rumors... Regardless of those, we should rescue the priest here and press on forward to Caelin"  
"One of the villagers i met said that there should be about 6 persons inside and 3 outside. Should we charge at them, Dahlia?" Kent asked.  
Dahlia was thinking deeply. "I hate to say this but this one will be tough. We can't go around the front door easy. The terrains will be rough for your horses. But there's an easy way..." she said.  
"Say it, Dahlia. Is something wrong?" Lyn asked.  
"Milady Lyn, forgive me but there's no other way but to break through the wall. I see a crease over there and if we destroyed that, we can go directly inside... That way, we can avoid the other three outside. Ah, people of Sacae! Forgive me for what i'll do to the temple!" she cried.  
"Dahlia, don't blame yourself on this. The building can be rebuilt, and the priest's life is more important. The people of Sacae would not mind a portion on the wall destroyed if the priest is safe" Lyndis said, giving assurance to Dahlia.  
"We should go now, the priest must be saved" Kent said.  
"Alright, let me start by destroying the wall. Hold on tight, Dahlia. This wil be rough" Sain said.  
"I suggest you use your swords since we don't have an ax. Pierce through the weak spot, Sir Sain. And i'll unmount so the horse will be comfortable enough to attack" she said as Sain agreed and helped her get down.  
"Here goes nothing! My Hezekiah! Hyah!"

* * *

Meanwhile inside the altar...  
"Glass! Someone's breaking through the wall!" one bandit said.  
"Fools! They're trying to destroy the altar?"  
"Blast it! How much sooner until they break the wall?" the bandits' clamoring can be heard inside the hall.  
"Shut your mouth, boneless cowards. They don't know who they're challenging"  
It was not long until Lyndis and her company broke the wall and charged at the stunned bandits. All of them fell in one swoop. But Glass will stand unfaltered. Instead, he said curses against them and the dead bodies of his people. He was talking in a different language so they didn't mind.  
Seeing a bandit, Lyndis cannot help but feel aggravated.  
"You lout! Get away from the Mani Katti!" Lyn shouted.  
"Sir Kent, please go to the chamber where the priest is being held prisoner. I'll give you the signal when the time comes" Dahlia said.  
"Why don't we get him now?" Sain asked.  
"He may have set a trap for someone who might rescue the priest. Or he may be the kind of man that would never hesitate to kill the priest anytime he wants. Our last choice will be to wait for him to surrender, or killed" Dahlia answered.  
"And anticipating for the worst is not bad either. It makes us more prepared for the bigger picture, Sain"  
"Enough chatter! There's a bandit in front of us! Dahlia give me the plan! Hurry!" Lyndis exclaimed as if she was running against time. Dahlia was only seeing her hatred on bandits and she realized that Lyn was losing control of herself.  
"Lyn, please leave this to the knights. We'll flank him and after that, you can do the finishing blow if you wish. But-"  
"Alright! Let's go Sain, Kent! Dahlia, you go in a safer place"  
Just then she called Kent before they charged.  
"Sir Kent, please, don't let Lyn loose her cool. Protect her. She may look strong, but she's not when it comes to her emotions. Make her realize if the man is worth killing"  
Kent just nodded.  
"Who do you think you are? What chance do you have you think you have against me?" the bandit said.  
Just then, the bandit sped up against Sain, and wound him. He never even had the chance to look at him. "Sir Sain!"  
"He's fast!"  
"Hah! Now you should tremble in my might!"  
"You... You are an abomination to this race. I won't lose to the likes of you!" Lyndis shouted and charged on the man.  
"Lyndis! We we're supposed to flank him!"  
"PLEASE LYNDIS! Snap out of it!" Dahlia shouted.  
Hearing Dahlia's voice, she felt time stop and then it all came into her.  
"I... What am i doing? All the while...i... I was just fueled by hate towards these creatures..."  
"Lyndis! WATCH OUT!"  
She never realized that Glass was about to kill her, but not until a shield covered her.  
"Lyndis, DO IT!" Kent shouted.

* * *

"This is horrible... I was... I was so...stupid!" Dahlia was consoling her.  
"It wasn't your fault. It's alright Milady... Just learn to control yourself next time"  
"Dahlia...i'm so sorry. But thank you, too, if it weren't for you i've never..."  
"Sain! Are you done with the door?"  
"Almost! One...last...shot and... IT'S OPEN!"  
It was not long until the priest came out of the chamber. He was not too surprised to see the mess inside the altar, especially seeing a dead man. He didn't say anything. He glanced all over the room and saw Lyndis.  
"Ah, lass, your clothing... Are you of the Lorca tribe?" he asked.  
"I am Lyn, i came here to pay respect and pray for my journey and i apologize for the mess..." Lyndis said.  
"Are you alright, Sire?" Sain asked.  
"Thanks to you, i am unscathed. You have my gratitude"  
"And the sword? Is it safe?" Dahlia asked.  
"Yes, i have sealed the sword safely away. Until i remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, i shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey"  
"That's what we really came here for, Sire" Kent said.  
"But... I don't think i'm a worthy person to hold the blade..." Lyndis said, still thinking about what happened lately.  
"Brave woman of Lorca. Do not hesitate when it is I that approved"  
"Oh, thank you so much!"  
The priest removed his spells that surround it and let Lyndis hold the engravings on the sword.  
Suddenly, a bright light glowed from the it.  
"Hm?" the priest was surprised.  
"What? Did- the sword..." she felt the engravings again and the sword glowed much brighter.  
"It's...glowing" Kent said.  
"Lyn, its as if it reacts to you personally..." Dahlia added. Then the priest smiled when he realized...  
"Ah. Hm... It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you" he said.  
"What does that mean?" Lyndis asked as if she was not contented by the priest's answer.  
"You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti" he answered.  
"No... I can't... I couldn't..."  
"It is the sword's wish. He you require proof, draw it from its sheath"  
Lyndis did as what the priest said. Her heart was pounding as if it wanted to come out of her chest. She'd never thought that this kind of sword will be held by her hands.  
"Um... It came out...effortlessly... How come... Am i worthy enough?" Lyndis said, bedazzled on the blade she holds. The priest was there, rejoicing at the sight.  
"I never dared to hope that i might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands. I've lived long enough and this is the most significant of my life. The wielder of the Mani Katti..." he said.  
"My sword? What did you just-"  
"It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head on"  
"But..."  
"Lyndis, i suggest you not question him any further. What the sword did is proof enough. It calls for you, Milady" Dahlia whispered.  
"And we should be on our way" Kent added. Just then, she turned around again to bade goodbye to the priest.  
"Yes... Yes sir! I will take care of this sword!"  
The priest just smiled and silently wished her a safe journey, along with the sword of spirits.

"So this is the Mani Katti... A blade with no equal. This is marvelous..." Sain said. "It definitely is different among the other swords i've wielded"  
"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae...in my hand" Lyndis said.  
"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales... Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when i saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it" Kent said.  
"Stop it! I... I'm nothing special!"  
"Perhaps you are'nt. Or maybe you are just taking yourself lightly. You should be grateful for the spirits have chosen you. In any case, they have seen you fit to shoulder a responsibility" Dahlia said.  
"Think of it this way: some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand right? Well the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does that make you feel at ease?" Sain said as if he was talking to a child.  
"*sigh... Albeit a little, Sir Sain"  
"Now, now. We should move on forward. You could think about that after we've find a place to stay"  
"Marquess Caelin should not be waiting" Kent said.  
"Yes... We should. Grandfather, wait for me..." Lyndis whispered as her company moves on.


End file.
